general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Myers (Pestilence)
Professor Vincent James Myers is a character first encountered in Issue 01 of Strife. He is the father of Alice Myers, the husband of Anabel Myers, the brother of Patrick, Lawrence and Rowena and the son of Arthur Myers and Marianne Myers. Personality and Traits A strange and complicated man, Vincent suffers from Schizophrenia, forcing him to constantly take medication. His condition results in very different, multiple personalities. Medicated Vincent has been seen medicated few times, but he is described as remarkably intelligent and incredibly caring. It's possible his dreams of himself and his daughter could reflect on how he acts medicated, but this could be distorted. Unmedicated When unmediated Vincent's personality changes drastically. He becomes much more erratic with his emotions, even violent. In this state he becomes cruel, sardonic and barbarous. While he retains his cynical outlook on life, dark sense of humor and intelligence. He takes little seriously, making jests about almost anything, to a callous extent. Greensleeves When Vincent is put under extreme stress or pressure, while unmedicated, a third personality brakes through. His voice alters slightly, into a whisper and his Irish accent becomes much more audible. While in this state his sense of humor almost completely disappears, along with any remaining care for human life. Vincent becomes little more than a cryptic sadist, enjoying mind games and manipulation. He is able to kill, even those he cares greatly for without any care or regret. He also has a tenancy to whistle or hum the song Greensleeves almost constantly, only pausing to speak. Pre-Apocalypse London Vincent was born in Oxford, England to a wealthy family. He enjoyed his life until his family moved to London. He disliked everything about London with the exception of The Tower of London, where he spent most of his time. He claimed to have a strange fascination with the instruments of torture used there. In his adult years, Vincent worked as a historian at The Tower of London and earned the title of "Professor". A year before the events of Strife, Vincent's daughter was ran over and killed whilst crossing a road on her way back from school. Vincent blamed himself for her death, due to this he refuses to take medication for his Schizophrenia. Between January and October 2002 Vincent and his psychiatric nurse, Nancy Brodmir (under the collective title of The Greensleeves Murderer) killed and mutilated eight women. They was never arrested for their crimes. Killed Victims *Lawrence Myers *Harry Martin (Caused) *Charlotte (Caused) *Numerous counts of the undead. *Up to seven unnamed women. Relationships Alice Myers Although the two of them were never seen together whilst Alice was alive. From Vincent's dreams and hallucinations it can be shown that he loved her immensely. Her death effected him for the rest of his life. Anabel Myers Anabel was Vincent's wife, during his character analysis he claims multiple times that he loved her dearly. Despite him not understanding his affection towards her. He also remarked that she was not his friend under the logic that he was able to live without her. Arthur Myers Arthur was Vincent's father, it is claimed by him that Arthur was abusive to him during his childhood and he ruled over himself and his siblings throughout their adult lives. When Vincent was taken into hospital his father did not care about him enough to show up or acknowledge his condition at all, claiming it did not interest him. Vincent has mentioned that he laughed when his father died. Patrick Myers Patrick is Vincent's younger brother and Vincent is shown to care about him to an extent. Although he sees him as more of a nuisance than anything else. Patrick spends allot of his time trying to make Vincent take medication for his Schizophrenia, to Vincent's distaste. Rowena Myers Vincent is Rowena's younger brother. Despite this the two of them seem to dislike each other. Vincent seems to think Rowena is constantly watching him, even imprisoning him, only releasing him when she sees it as necessary. This is mostly true. Lawrence Myers Vincent is Lawrence's younger brother, although the two are shown to dislike each other. When Lawrence discovered Vincent's past, Vincent showed to remorse or care in torturing and murdering his own brother. Maurice Rook Vincent and Rook seem to have a good relationship. Rook sees Vincent as more of a boss than a friend, always formal and polite whenever they're speaking. Although sometimes, he can see past this and treat Vincent as any other friend. Nancy Brodmir Vincent and Nancy seem to have a good relationship. It is stated by Rook that Nancy has unreturned feelings for Vincent. the two of them knew each other before the apocalypse, with Nancy acting as Vincent's psychiatric nurse. Trivia *Vincent's theme is September cos hes swaggy af *Vincent is so far, the only character to have their middle name revealed. < 114/10 trivia **Wow, screw you too buddy. Prick. Appearances Strife *Volume 01: Brave New World *Volume 02: In the Shadows Strife: The Greensleeves Murders *Case 01: Cecile Baker Category:Characters Category:Strife Characters Category:Strife Category:Strife: The Greensleeves Murders Characters Category:Strife: The Greensleeves Murders Category:Pestilence Characters Category:Pestilence Category:CamTheWoot Category:Protagonists